


如何在朋友的帮助下完成蜕皮

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 【老蛇蜕皮】修改重发。还是蜕皮。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	如何在朋友的帮助下完成蜕皮

这是在天使和恶魔就“加百列到底有没有胸毛”进行讨论之后第九个月发生的事情。

克鲁利最近觉得身上有点痒，还有点绷。

如果非要描述的话，感觉就像是——先在海水里泡一上午，然后去沙滩上打个滚沾一身沙子，再站在太阳底下暴晒一下午。

他开始无意识地借用一切粗糙坚硬的东西磨蹭自己的身体，以此缓解不适。

比如眼下，恶魔坐在街角茶屋的椅子上，面前放着一杯茶手里拿着一份报纸，整个右半边身体以一种妖娆至极且毫无自知的姿势在椅子上蹭来蹭去。

“克鲁利？”天使在对面抬起头，“你得了皮肤病吗？”

恶魔从报纸后面露出半张脸，皱着鼻子，眉毛挑得老高：“皮肤病？看在随便什么东西的份儿上恶魔不会得皮肤病。”

这话根本一点说服力都没有，他依旧把自己盘在椅子上扭动着蹭来蹭去。

于是天使给了他一个善意且疑惑的眼神，这个眼神表示——如果不是皮肤病的话，亲爱的，能别再蹭了吗，椅子要掉漆了。

蛇肆无忌惮地吐出信子、蹭得更起劲儿了：“我要蜕皮了，天使，不是皮肤病… …你那是什么眼神！我是蛇，蛇当然会蜕皮。”

“噢我全知的上帝——”亚茨拉菲尔语调都稍微上扬了一点，“过去的6000年里我从来不知道你还要蜕皮。”

克鲁利稍稍拉下墨镜露出眼睛，他的眼睛看上去跟往常不太一样。

亚茨拉菲尔很清楚克鲁利眼睛的颜色，是最上乘的琥珀那般剔透又璀璨的金色。现在这两颗琥珀正变得浑浊，呈现一种微妙的蓝灰色——就像在上面蒙了一层塑料膜。

天使稍稍向后仰了仰身体。他觉得事态有点严重了。

视力衰退、眼睛变浑浊是寻常蛇类蜕皮的前兆，他没想到这个前兆居然还能出现在他的老朋友身上。

克鲁利确实要蜕皮，这是本性，跟他去年冬天冻得差点缩在亚茨拉菲尔怀里冬眠是一个道理。

普通蛇大概一年蜕三至五次皮，多的甚至十几次，这大多数时候是因为蛇无时无刻不在生长。当然克鲁利早就停止了生长，恶魔的特殊体质也大大减缓了他蜕皮的频率。但在长得近乎无尽的寿命当中，他的表层皮肤依旧会慢慢角质化，变得粗糙而干燥——这个时候伊甸之蛇就该蜕皮了。

结束街角茶屋会谈之后，克鲁利诱惑天使跟他共进晚餐。

一般情况下恶魔自己几乎不吃什么，他主要负责端着一杯酒观赏亚茨拉菲尔进食，且看得津津有味。而今天，几乎是破天荒地，他吃了不少东西，甚至听从亚茨拉菲尔的建议吃了几块马卡龙——甜得牙疼。

这是为了给该死的蜕皮做准备，他需要补充能量。

在那之后恶魔回到自己的公寓，将房间内所有的加湿器打开，然后放满一浴缸热水将身体泡了进去。

一条蜕皮期的蛇，需要充足的食物、休息，以及足够湿润的空气。

他躺在浴缸里闭上眼睛，打了个响指，于是留声机开始自动播放他收集的那些灵魂乐唱片。克鲁利对自己的这套收藏特别满意。

在大概两个小时或者更久之后，这条在热水里泡得浑身泛红的蛇从浴缸里站了起来，趿拉着拖鞋走向自己的大床——没有擦干身体，也没穿衣服。

常日里体面又讲究的恶魔克鲁利光溜溜湿漉漉地瘫在他的大床上，闭上眼睛。

这双眼睛受本性影响泛起一层蓝灰色，视力在慢慢退化。

他甚至看不大清周围的东西了。

恶魔记得自己上次蜕皮是在十六世纪，在干燥而酷热的沙漠里。没有食物，没有湿润的空气，龟裂的皮肤从身体上撕扯下来时难免有些疼痛，而他因为蜕皮的连带效应失明了整整三天。

一段非常糟糕的记忆。

视力衰退让伊甸之蛇的其他感官变得非常敏锐。他能感受到自己皮肤表面慢慢蒸发的水珠，以及身下的布料。这条蛇扭动身体，通过体表和床单被褥的摩擦来缓解皮肤紧绷的不适感，而后慢慢沉入睡梦。

他需要休息。

克鲁利是在第二天中午开始蜕皮的。

他变回那条漂亮的黑红大蛇，卧在床上吐着信子，蛇瞳完全变成灰白色。他拖着身体从床上游走到地板上，在房间里寻找坚硬粗糙的东西——比如床头柜的边角——然后在上面慢慢摩擦自己的下颌。

跟其他任何一条蜕皮期的普通蛇类一样，他需要先将自下颌处的皮肤磨开一个缺口，然后从这个缺口开始蜕下身上陈旧的皮囊。

克鲁利花了三个小时的时间才磨开自己下颌处的皮肤。

然后他开始犯愁。

16世纪那次蜕皮的确是很糟糕的记忆，但当时他在沙漠中，沙漠里有非常多粗糙坚硬、野蛮生长的耐旱植物，他可以借助这些植物表面的勾拉磨擦轻松地蜕下旧皮。

然而现在他在伦敦市中心的公寓。

他找不到什么可以帮他完成蜕皮的树枝，或者灌木丛。

“我应该养一棵足够大的盆栽，至少是一棵树。”恶魔徒劳地在地板上摩擦身体，“一棵能让我缠上去把这身皮蜕下来的树。”

此时此刻克鲁利觉得自己那些青翠欲滴的植物格外没用。他思考了一下冲盆栽们大吼“给我长成一棵树”然后就真的得到一棵树的可能性——微乎其微——跟自己的蛇类躯体比起来，它们那么瘦小细嫩弱不禁风，缠上去稍一用力就可以把它们绞碎。

大蛇绝望地在公寓内游走，然后他看到了桌上的电话。

亚茨拉菲尔是在下午六点钟接到克鲁利的电话的。

“克鲁利？你不是在蜕皮吗？”天使还记得一天前分别时恶魔说他在蜕皮期间不希望被任何人打扰，“蜕得怎么样。你是来邀请——或者诱惑我，咳，去欣赏你的崭新皮囊吗？”

电话那边传来的声音夹着非常明显的“嘶嘶”声，他的老朋友在此时蛇性毕露。

“见鬼，来帮我个忙，天使。快来。”

亚茨拉菲尔来到克鲁利的公寓门前，然后像他们之前约定好的那样——按了三下门铃，两急一缓，然后直接用一个小奇迹进了门。

那条蛇长拖拖地匍匐在地板上，生无可恋地吐着信子，眼睛是朦胧浑浊的灰白色。他下颌的蛇皮外翻，已经磨开了一个缺口，常日里黝黑晶亮的鳞片此时泛着一层异样的灰白。

他听到了脚步声，有人在靠近。

“天使？”克鲁利转过头，努力收缩着瞳孔，“是你吗，天使？”

他视力衰退得厉害，朦胧的视野中只能看见一个模模糊糊的人形。这个形状看起来有点熟悉，轮廓由大量柔软圆润的线条构成，像是他的老朋友亚茨拉菲尔。

天使生性善良。不得不承认，他在看到克鲁利这幅样子的第一眼就感觉心口什么地方给人狠扎了一下。

“是我，克鲁利。你看来… …可怜极了。”

天使小步快走过去，在地板上蹲下来，朝那条蛇伸出手。

可不是嘛，可怜极了——恶魔腹诽——一条看不清东西，也蜕不下这层该死的皮的六千岁老蛇，可怜极了。

“我能帮你做什么？”天使声音听起来比平时还要友好柔和。克鲁利相当受用。

于是天使将蛇抱起来——他尝试了好几次才成功抱起这条过于巨大的黑蛇，但克鲁利的尾巴尖儿依旧拖在地上——然后爬上卧室里的大床，把蛇头放在自己膝盖上。

“很好，天使，就是这样。”克鲁利柔软地翻了个身露出下颌，低声指导他的老朋友，“看见我下颌外翻的皮层了吗？用你的手顺着那往下撸。”

天使感觉有点困惑。

这动作听起来像是在爱抚一只乖巧温柔的小猫咪。

而事实上他将要伸手碰触的是一条活了几千年的、在伊甸园诱惑夏娃吃下禁果的蛇。

可天使居然还有点激动。

6000年来克鲁利鲜少以蛇的形态出现，而亚茨拉菲尔从来没碰触过蛇形的克鲁利。

天使默默祈祷了一句，然后将手覆在克鲁利下颌上，按他所说的那样缓慢而轻柔地向后撸。

确实像是在抚摸一只乖巧温柔的小猫咪。

大蛇喉咙里发出低沉而满足的声音。

他配合地绕着天使蠕动身体，和亚茨拉菲尔的手形成两股相反的力，一点点蜕下自己身上陈旧的皮囊。

崭新的、光亮的、黝黑的鳞片重新露了出来。

天使看得眼睛放光。

他忍不住用另一只手抚上那些漂亮的鳞片。手感很好，光滑湿润。

天使觉得有点上头。

他知道当代的很多年轻人喜欢撸猫，或者说，吸猫。

他们享受把猫放在膝盖上抚摸揉搓的感觉，觉得那样可以减压，让心灵被幸福感充盈。

之前天使不太懂这种凡人的爱好。

现在他懂了。

亚茨拉菲尔着迷一般一手继续向后撸着克鲁利蜕下来的陈旧皮囊，另一手抚摸着崭新黑亮的鳞片。

他确信自己的心灵正被幸福感充盈。

视力衰退的连带效应就是其他感官的显著增强，克鲁利感觉自己现在浑身上下都比平常敏感，何况亚茨拉菲尔抚摸的是他刚刚露出来的崭新的鳞片，那地方还嫩得很。

天使的手抚上伊甸之蛇的七寸。

如果克鲁利这时候变回人身，亚茨拉菲尔的手就放在他的胸口上，刚好是心脏的位置。

在过去的几千年里从来没有任何一个人或者恶魔，又或者天使，碰过这个地方。

克鲁利感到一股出自本能的战栗，陌生的恐惧和刺激感一起蹿过他流线型的身体，而格外敏感的感官将这种感觉肆无忌惮地放大。

恶魔努力瞪大眼睛，然而视野依旧一片模糊，他根本看不清天使在做什么，甚至连他穿的什么衣服都看不清。

他只能感觉到那双手——那双丰腴柔软的手，在自己身上流连忘返。

对，“流连忘返”，恶魔觉得用这个词再恰当不过了。

很明显天使正沉溺其中、摸得上头。

“天使？”恶魔开口时声音低哑得厉害，夹杂着浓重的嘶嘶声，以及显而易见的疲惫感：“你的手在… …”

“喔抱歉。你摸起来舒服极了。”天使耳朵尖儿飞快红了红。好在克鲁利看不到。

摸起来舒服极了。

瞧这话说得，克鲁利的蛇瞳缩了缩，他一定是唯一一个被天使这么评价过的恶魔。

天使在他七寸处流连忘返的手很快收了回去，然而恶魔并没有高兴太久——他陈旧的皮囊已经蜕到接近尾部的位置，那有一个非常不可言喻的器官。按照人类精良准确的说法，他们称其为“泄殖腔”。

而天使依旧有规律地、一下一下地用手顺着他的身体向后撸。

现在天使每一个动作都会难以避免地从他泄殖腔附近抚过，甚至，时不时会按压到他缩在泄殖腔里的性器官。

克鲁利徒劳地睁大眼睛，他的世界依旧一片朦胧。

如果能看得清亚茨拉菲尔的脸，或者随便看清一点什么东西，他都会觉得比现在好过得多，至少可以转移一下注意力。而这条蛇什么都看不清。他身边的一切都仿佛被糊了厚厚的一层乳胶，或者蒙上了白色塑料布，身体感官敏感程度在这片白色里被放大得不太像话。

白色，该死的白色，亚茨拉菲尔的颜色。

克鲁利明显感觉自己的呼吸变得急促，下腹传来一阵骚动和燥热，混杂着细小电流。他知道如果这个时候变回人形，他的脸一定很红，而且还会流汗——感谢撒旦，一条蛇不会脸红，也不会流汗。

蛇蠕动得更卖力了，希望赶紧退下最后一点皮囊。他围着亚茨拉菲尔绕了好几个圈，几乎把自己打成结。

“克鲁利？”亚茨拉菲尔低下头凑近卖力蠕动的恶魔，“还好吗？你的呼吸不太稳。”

“该死，闭嘴。”克鲁利开口的一刹那有点绝望，他听得出自己声音中的欲望，“我在蜕皮，蜕皮是一件消耗体力的事情。”

“噢，真可怜。”于是善解人意的天使像安抚受惊的小猫小狗那样，用空着的那只手拍了拍克鲁利的头。

然后他开始给这条蛇加油。他说：“加油，克鲁利，你可以的！马上就好了！”

“闭嘴，天使。”克鲁利感觉更加不好了，“你这样我会觉得我是在分娩。”

头顶令人安心的触感和下腹传来的燥热形成鲜明对比，让克鲁利备受折磨。

但他总不能跟天使说“请把手从我的泄殖腔上拿开”，这会让天使备感打击和尴尬。

转移注意力，控制欲望，管好自己的阴茎，让他们乖乖待在泄殖腔里面——这用尽了克鲁利全部的忍耐力和体力。他开始在脑子里回忆自己最糟糕的记忆，思考关于加百列有没有胸毛的问题，回顾M25高速的设计图纸，并背诵他所能记起来的一切数学公式。

然而这些在一条蛇的欲望面前真的没多大用处。

克鲁利觉得自己甚至要忍不住发出点不太体面的声音了——然后，谢天谢地，他终于退下了那该死的陈旧皮囊。

亚茨拉菲尔的抚摸也在这一刻停了下来。

他听到亚茨拉菲尔快乐的声音在头顶响起，夸奖他黑曜石一样的鳞片，赞美他真是一条优雅美丽又迷人的蛇。这位天使一点也不知道自己刚刚差点把这条“优雅美丽又迷人的蛇”撸得叫出声来。

蜕下陈旧皮囊的克鲁利变回人形，一动不动地趴在床上。

蜕皮和对欲望的强行压抑让他精疲力竭，现在恶魔的脑子里还一闪一闪地爆着极度紧张过后骤然放松的白光。他眼睛里的灰色正慢慢退去，那双璀璨的金色蛇瞳又重新露了出来。

克鲁利太累了，他眼皮都懒得抬一下，也懒得管自己还是赤身裸体的状态。

“克鲁利，你看起来好像年轻了一点。”亚茨拉菲尔依旧跪坐在旁边，看见老朋友的裸体让他稍微有点不安，“我想说你皮肤保养得真好… …不过能先起来穿上衣服吗？”

“我要累死了，天使，别管衣服的事儿了。”恶魔把头埋进床垫。这个姿势可以挡住他泛红的脸。

出于各种可以言喻以及不可言喻的理由，刚刚被天使撸得差点叫出声的恶魔现在拒绝起来，也拒绝翻身。总之他只希望给天使看见自己的背面。

新生的皮肤还很敏感，他能感觉到空气在自己后背上跳舞，有风轻轻扫过双腿。天使每一个微小动作产生的气流都在他腰臀间大胆挑逗，身下床单的触感从未如此鲜明。

他的情欲还未消散。

而且——该死，有气流在他屁股缝儿里瘙痒。

恶魔有点烦躁，于是闭上眼睛，尽量忽略这具刚刚蜕完皮的敏感躯体。

“你总不能就这样光着身子，我根本不知道眼睛往哪放。”亚茨拉菲尔抱怨着从柜子里抱来一床被子，把被子抖开盖在克鲁利身上。

修长劲瘦、有着漂亮线条的裸体被烟灰色被子盖上的一瞬间，克鲁利感到由衷的安心。

他松了一口气。

“我要在房间里种一棵树。”恶魔趴在那迷迷糊糊地说。

“房间里不能种树，克鲁利，树木需要大自然中的阳光、雨露和土壤。”天使温和地否决了这个想法。

“我是个恶魔，恶魔可以在房间里种出高大茁长的树。”克鲁利眨了眨眼睛，“下次蜕皮的时候我就可以盘在树干上… …”

“下次你还可以叫我，我很乐意帮助你。我们是老朋友了。”亚茨拉菲尔语气快乐而雀跃，甚至充满了期待。

他已经开始想念克鲁利鳞片的触感了。那么光滑温凉又柔韧的触感，叫人迷恋。

窝在被子里的恶魔皱着鼻子嘟囔：“不。我要种一棵树。”

后续：

“克鲁利？”

“怎么了天使。”

“既然你会冬眠又会蜕皮，那你下蛋吗？”

“操蛋的下蛋，天使，我是条公蛇，公蛇不下蛋。”

“可你一开始也是天使，天使是无性别的，只要你想，总有办法可以… …”

“闭嘴，天使！噢撒旦啊，你为什么用这种眼神看我？”


End file.
